


In vino veritas

by IryStorm



Series: Silver-black moments [3]
Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Angst, F/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Истина - в вине.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In vino veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Входит в цикл "Silver-black moments".

_— Я никогда не оставлю тебя одну, слышишь?  
— Врешь.  
Обнимать крепко, но осторожно, чтобы не повредить. Она казалась такой хрупкой в его руках, словно... кукла? Он усмехнулся этому сравнению. Тоненькая, будто фарфоровая, с такой белоснежной кожей... Хэй чувствовал, как гулко бьется ее сердце у его груди..._

— Господин Ли, проснитесь, пожалуйста!  
Хэй медленно открыл глаза, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на будившей его девчушке. Мэй Чан, дочь хозяина закусочной, где контрактор пытался работать, испуганно отпрянула.  
— Чего тебе? — Голос прозвучал хрипло и раздраженно.  
— Если отец увидит вас в таком состоянии, то снова будет ругаться...  
— И что?  
Он равнодушно наблюдал, как Мэй Чан проворно собирает пустые бутылки. Всего пять? Ему казалось, он выпил больше...  
Коньяк, вино, бренди, водка — Хэй давно перестал различать их вкус. Большими глотками он уничтожал запасы спиртного, ощущая, как обжигающая жидкость спасительным эликсиром проникает в горло. Проклятый обмен веществ не позволял ему пьянеть надолго, поэтому с каждым разом контрактор пил все больше и больше. Он потерял контроль над своим телом, перестал обращать внимание на окружающих и слушать, что ему говорят. Каждый день он считал минуты до обеда, чтобы закончить работу и вернуться в блаженное небытие. Потому что только там мог видеть ее.

— Что, алкашня, снова за свое? Допрыгаешься однажды, что я вышвырну тебя отсюда! — Громкий голос Мэй Линга, хозяина закусочной, застал Хэя врасплох. Линг, в общем-то, был неплохим парнем, вот только его ежедневные тирады порядком надоели контрактору.  
— Все равно.  
— Не знаю, что там у тебя случилось, да пусть даже весь мир полетел к чертям, вот только выпивкой проблему не решить, — продолжал хозяин. — Ну что ты ищешь на дне стакана, а?  
— Истину, — усмехнулся Хэй, поднимаясь на ноги и выходя на улицу.  
— Чего? Куда это ты? Рабочий день в самом разгаре!  
Но контрактор шел прочь, не замечая ничего вокруг. Мысли прояснялись, исчезали последствия похмелья, и это не нравилось Хэю. Стараясь идти прямо, он добрел до ближайшего магазина.  
— Бутылку «Черного дракона».  
Дешевое пойло, но эффективное — его Хэю должно хватить на несколько часов. Контрактор пересчитал мелочь и добавил:  
— Две бутылки.

Под мостом, где устроился Хэй, было сыро, тянуло чем-то затхлым, однако ему это даже нравилось — уж здесь-то его никто не посмеет побеспокоить. Контрактор привычным движением откупорил бутылку и принялся жадно пить, уже не морщась от неприятного вкуса. Одна, затем вторая — он почувствовал, как в мысли возвращается привычный туман.  
— Еще немного, Инь...

_...Море было холодным, но ее это не останавливало. Забравшись в воду по щиколотки, она подставляла лицо солнцу, жмурясь от яркого света. Ветер сорвал ленту с ее волос, и теперь играл ими, создавая вокруг девушки серебристый ореол.  
— Я ждала тебя, Хэй.  
Он улыбнулся и, сбросив сандалии, пошел через пляж к ней._


End file.
